Lew Ashby
"Life is just too fucking boring not to try, OK?" - Lew Ashby Lew Ashby 'is a music producer featured in season 2. Biography Lew makes his first appearance as the host of wild, recurring parties at his huge mansion in Laurel Canyon. Not really caring who shows and who doesn't, he lets pretty much anyone, Hank, Karen, Charlie and Marcy included, enter his home during these events. As Hank and Karen were about to get comfortable in one of his bedrooms, Hank needed to visit the bathroom. He got lost and ended up performing the cunnilingus on one of Lew's loose arrangements, earning the title of "Mouth Rapist" much to his dismay. Lew was the only one that believed Hank's version of the incident and would later hire him to write his biography after a conversation the two of them shared for ending up in the same jail cell by coincidence. The two formed a close relationship in the process of writing Lew's biography, in fact it's safe to assume that Lew is the only character that could rival Charlie's best friend status with Hank. At the end of the second season, Lew would die for accidentally snorting heroin instead of cocaine. He would often appear to Hank in his dreams and imagination afterwards. Personality Lew is very much like Hank, only a million times worse in every way. Where Hank is trying to numb his pain, Lew is a genuine chauvinist with hedonistic tendencies. He seems to think of most women as mere objects of lust, excluding the love of his life Janie Jones and Karen, with whom he developed an unlikely friendship the two referred to as a "truce". Lew seems to lack any form of impulse control whatsoever and often does things like having sex with a minor or hosting drug-fueled parties out of a momentary whim. His lifestyle is, in fact, so self-destructive that even Hank has difficulties with understanding him at times. Lew is also addicted to cocaine to the point where it would claim his life, mistakenly snorting heroin thinking it was cocaine. Despite his flaws, Lew means well most of the time and is a loyal friend. Suffering from loneliness and a likely case of depression, he fears the idea of losing Hank from his life, referring to him as his ''"only friend". The show hints that Lew has produced some of the most successful Rock albums of the 80's. This makes him wealthy and well connected to the entertainment circles of Hollywood. This also gives him the opportunity to act very generously if he so pleases. For example he gifted Hank Kurt Cobain's old guitar, got him on a sex date with Chloe Metz, a successful TV chef and invited Karen to a private concert at the Hollywood Bowl. Relationships * '''Janie Jones - The love of Lew's life. The two slip up after Lew mistreated her during their relationship and Lew would be scared to face her ever since. He died right before meeting her at his mansion. * Hank Moody - Calling Hank his only friend, Lew has deep respect for the infamous author. Lew chose him because of the similar lifestyle and experiences the two shared and the two got along well from the start of the project until Lew would die in Hank's arms at the end of season 2. * Mia Cross - Mia seduced Lew in attempts of revenge after being rejected by Hank. Lew wouldn't even consider rejecting her even if she was a minor, which would later create tension between him, Hank and Karen. * Karen Van Der Beek - Despite their rocky start and the fact that he represents everything Karen hates, the two would later develop an unlikely friendship they referred to as a "truce". Lew also tried to make a move on Karen which would end up in a failure. * Sam '''- Lew's driver. The two seem to be friendly enough with each other, but given the fact that he considers Hank to be his only friend, it's safe to assume that the two aren't too close. * '''Beatrice Trixie- A prostitute that both Hank and Lew seem to like a lot. * Becca Moody - After Becca caught her boyfriend, Damian, cheating on her, Lew would be the only one that she allowed to comfort her, which he succeeded in doing. * Destiny * Chloe Metz * Slash * Ozzy Osbourne * Lemmy Kilmister * Zakk Wylde